Love Like Johnny and June
by Taxene
Summary: Hurt, Pain Divorce, music. And Love Is Hermione and Fred’s love as doomed as Hermione’s and Ron’s had been? Or will they find a love like Johnny and June? Full Summary Inside. Fred/Hermione
1. Prologue

Love Like Johnny and June

Love Like Johnny and June

Prologue

Parings: Fred/Hermione

Ron/Hermione (past)

Harry/Ginny

**Full Summary: 5 years after the Battle at Hogwarts, the Trio has parted way. Harry now works as an Auror, Ron for the Daily Prophet and Hermione hasn't been seen since her divorce from Ron. To make ends meet Fred Weasly starts a new job at a bar. Busing tables and singing and playing the guitar. One night he is discovered and sent on tour. Then without warning, he stumbles across the beautiful Hermione Granger working on the same tour. The two quickly fall in love but Hermione is holding back. Afraid to be hurt by another Weasly. Will she be hurt again? or will they have a love like Johnny and June**

**A/N First off I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JKR. The Song used as both the chapter titles (it's the same one Hermione nest chapter sings) does not belong to me either. It belongs to Heidi Newfield. Its title is Johnny and June. Any other songs that Fred or Hermione sings will be mine or belong to other artists whose names I will give credit for at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Johnny Cash and and June Carter belong to themselves**

**By the way this story is an AU From deathly Hallow's. I will fill in the information as the story goes on so have no fear.**

**Full Summary: 5 years after the Battle at Hogwarts, the Trio has parted way. Harry now works as an Auror, Ron for the Daily Prophet and Hermione hasn't been seen since her divorce from Ron. To make ends meet Fred Weasly starts a new job at a bar. Busing tables and singing and playing the guitar. One night he is discovered and sent on tour. Then without warning, he stumbles across the beautiful Hermione Granger working on the same tour. The two quickly fall in love but Hermione is holding back. Afraid to be hurt by another Weasly. Will she be hurt again? or will they have a love like Johnny and June**

Many years had passed since the final battle at Hogwarts. The final battle was a very bloody one causing loss on both sides. Some of those lost were George Weasley, Many professors of Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, Peter, Many Death Eaters, Charlie Wesley, Fleur Weasly and countless others. It did how ever conclude for the side of good. Voldemort had been defeated, but it left the Wizard world in not only a pit but in a sort of depression. Most wizards and witches struggle to make ends meet.

After the Battle, the Golden Trio tried their hardest to stay together like they always had, but soon difference pulled them apart. Right after they graduated from Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione married. It wasn't reveled until later that they quickly married to hide Hermione's pregnancy. Not too long after their marriage and the birth of their daughter, Caylee, Hermione left Ron. At the separation hearing Hermione claimed abuse on Ron's part and was granted full custody. With that she took Caylee and was never seen again.

This caused an argument between Ginny and Ron because Ron never denied the abuse charge. The argument between Ginny and Ron overflowed and became an argument between Harry and Ron as well. Soon the Golden Trio was no longer talking at all. Three friends suddenly became sworn enemies

Hermione was living with her parents in Bath, England when he was discovered at a bar, singing f Juke Box Blues by June Carter Cash. She was signed to a label and started to cut a CD. Caylee lived mainly with her grandparents while Hermione began her tour. From the time her CD came out, she began to become a huge hit in the muggle world. With a beautiful and soft country voice, that reminded many people of old June Carter herself. Everyone fell in love with Hermione's soft brown curly hair and deep brown eyes.

Her number one hit was Titled "Johnny and June" and it talked about how all she wanted was to find a true love. someone who wouldn't hurt her. Someone who would love her for who she was. Someone to sing along with her on the stage. To be there for her and Caylee no matter what. Little did she know how soon she would find that. She would be so much more surprised when she discovered. who she found that in.


	2. Something 'bout a man in black

Love Like Johnny and June

**Love Like Johnny and June**

Chapter One

**There's something bout a man in black**

**A/N Fred's songs for his CD are:**

**Trading Yesterday: Shattered**

**Nickleback: Hero**

**Linkin Park: My December**

**Goo Goo Dolls: Better Days**

**Johnny Cash: Walk the Line **

**Johnny Cash: Ring of Fire **

**The Beatles: Rocky Racoon **

**(All lyrics belong to them**

"_yesterday I died _

_tomorrow's bleeding_

_fall into your sun light _

_the furture is open wide_

_beyound beliving _

_to know why _

_hope dies"_

No one who had gone to school with Fred Weasley would have belived that his voice was singing these words or even that this words had come out of his mind. But they had. Many of his ex-classmates would be amazed to see the sight in front of them. On a small stage sat Fred Weasly drenched in a single spotlight. He was dressed in simple black jeans and a black t-shirt. Fred's ginger hair layed softly around his sholders. on one knee sat a guitar and in front of him was a microphone.

Since his brother died in the final battle, Fred had no muse to contiunue their joke shop. He soon relaized that he could not simply live on nothing, so Fred tried other jobs. Before long Fred could not even stand living in the magic world, simply enough, he just left.

Fred now lived a smiple life from pay check to paycheck. He worked at a small Muggle bar, wbere he bused tables. Fred needed to find some where to put all his pain. Somewher to feed it into. That was when he bought a guitar and learned how to play it. Every other Tuesday, if there was no other scheduled preformers, Fred would get up with his guitar and sing. Soon enough, Fred was playing every other Saturday, then every Saturday.

He started off simply playing old covers the Beatles, Johnny Cash stuff like that. Before long he begain to write his own stuff. He poured all his hurt, his pain and sorrow, into his songs,. He wrote a lot about losing George. How it felt as if someone had torn part of him away. Yet most of thoes songs he never played in front of people. They hurt too much and he simply felt as if it was just all this hurt laying out in the open

People point blank loved Fred. He begain to play twice a week. The bar would fill up so fast, there would be people calling for reservations. Fred had raw talent. That was easy for anyone to see.

On this speficic night Fred had played a few orginanals. Some johnny Cash and Beatles., He was planing to finish off Rocky Racoon but the crowd demanded an encore. He had played all of his covers and all of his "safe" songs. He had nothing left but his pain-filled songs. He finally chose a song out of the list that he ran through his head.

"This song is a song that no one else has heard before. Its called Shattered" Fred replied. He took a deep breath so afraid to start the song but more afraid that he could not finish it. "This song is different from what I normally write, for this song is about losing someone. Five years ago my twin brother George and I were involved in the war. I was able to walk away bearly harmed. George never made it out alive. This song is about just that"

Fred begain to play the first few cords of the song. He amazed himself with how strong he was able to keep his voice.

"_And finding answers is forgetting_

_All of the questions we call home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_And this day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all that I hold_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight"_

The final cord rang through the packet bar. There was a moment's silance before the bar became so loud Fred almost had to cover his ears. They loved it. That night Fred recived a full standing ovation. Fred could not stop smiling, even as he walked into the small backstage area

Fred was washing his face in the sink in the bathroom when he heard a voice sy, "that was genius." Fred looked up at the man. He didn't say anything he just took a paper towel and wiped his face. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jerry Adnerson-"

"The Jerry Anderson?" Fred asked cutting the man off. "The head founder of Anderson productions?"

"Well I guess you have heard of me." The man replied with a smile. "Yes that's is me and after seeing a few of your prefornaces, I would like to sign you to our label."

Fred was rendered speechless. He could not think of anything to say.and he was simply dumb founded.

"Sir, I…" Fred could not put a simple sentence together. "I would be honered."

"There is one condition. I want to hear more songs like the one you played tonight. Anderson Prodution's is all about finding an old time sound with newer songs. I love your other work, but that song tonight. I have to admit Fred, if you had not played that, I am not really sure if I would have been here offering you this deal. So what do you say? Can we hear more songs like Shattered?"

Fred thought to himself for a moment before making his choice. "Yes, we can."

"Great," Jerry replied holding out his hand for Fred to shake. Fred took Jerry's hand and shook it. "I am very excited to be working with you Fred. I have a feeling that you are really going some were. And with a voice like yours? Its like having another Johnny Cash. Steady as a train and sharp as a razor." Jerry smiled at Fred, who smiled back. "If you will just give me your number, I will give you a call in a few days and we will set up an appointment to sign your contracts and we will start getting everything going."

**A Few Days Later**

Fred was so sure that whole night had been a dream. That was until the phone rang one morning. He had been laying in bed with a pad of paper and a pen. He was trying to write something new. Something fresh,. So far he only had a few lines writen:

_I am so High I can hear Heaven _

_I am so High I can hear heaven _

_But Heaven can't hear me_

_They say a Hero can save us_

_But I'm not going to stand here and wait_

_Someone told me love will all save us _

_How can that be _

_Look what love gave us _

_A world full of killing _

_And blood spilling. _

_That world never came_

The song was basically about Fred's anger toword the whole war. Everyone had always said that Harry's love would save them all, but all it did was get a lot of them killed. Espically poor George. Harry was supposed to be their hero then and now, but where was Harry? The magic world was going to hell again but where was Harry? Where was their hero? Fred was sick of waiting for him. He didn't want a hero anymore. That was way he left the magic world. The Muggle world was so much more simple anyway.

Fred was writing when the phone rang. It took him by surprize. No one ever called him, ever. After about 5 rings he picked up the phone. It was Jerry and he was calling about the record deal. To the day of his death Fred could never fully recall what was said in that conversation or in the next few months.

Before he knew it, Fred was in the studio first meeting his band and the recording an album with them. Within a few months, most record stores in London carried, Fred Wealey's first CD titled On the Wings of Hero.

Fred stood in his small flat looking around trying to make sure he had packed everything. His life was suddenly stopped being a blur and he was just about to leave for his first tour. Fred double checked that he had everything before heading out the door, and down the staris to the waiting tour van below.

**A/N so what do you think? Let me know**


End file.
